PIE DE BRUJA (ADAPTACION PPGZ)
by akira-chan1626
Summary: "Hay niñas que son esencialmente buenas.otras son esencialmente malas. Y otras...bueno, otras son esencialemente brujas. No puedes cambiar quien eres" La magia, la supersticion y la intriga se unen en esta historia en la que el mal se oculta tras la luz y el amor verdadero surge de la oscuridad no podras escapar del hechizo de PIE DE BRUJA...


**Ohayo! Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar ni dar señales de vida :'C perdón!, u3u es que pues la falta de inspiración y eso, bueno dejando eso de lado les traigo este nuevo fi, y si ya sé que no me pondría a llenarme de fics, que mejor esperaría a terminarlos y demás, pero es que la idea de este no la podía sacar de mi mente además de que esta será una adaptación a un libro que realmente me encanto de Carolina Andújar y me dejo fascinada, por eso no será tanto trabajo el que tenga que realizar, ya que mi idea es adaptarlo cambiándole una que otra cosa tanto en la historia como en los personajes, así que para acortar esto, los dejo con la historia que por cierto les recomiendo lean el libro que encontraran con el mismo nombre del fic, bueno empecemos!**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Dicen que cuando él nació, el espíritu maligno se regocijo. Su madre lo había entregado desde el vientre y era bello como el amanecer. Nadie se explicaba como la bruja, huraña y mezquina, había dado a luz a una criatura tan hermosa como el pequeño brick: aun así había sido bella en su juventud, tenía una joroba monumental cuando dio a luz a su único hijo.

Los ancianos insistían en que lo alimentaba con sopa de reptiles y sospechaban que el padre era el mismo demonio, quien había llenado al niño de belleza y esplendor para confundir a quienes lo observaban y así, aprovechando la debilidad de las personas por todo lo que es agradable a la vista, llevarlos a la perdición. También decían que la madre en su infinita crueldad, había mutilado el tercer dedo del pie izquierdo de brick durante un bautizo infernal, marcándolo así como siervo del diablo, cuando apenas había estado tres días en el mundo. Tal era el único defecto visible de brick y la razón de su sobrenombre: todos lo llamaban pie de bruja.

Ningún adulto tenía la osadía de observar a brick a los ojos, pues era bien sabido que el demonio vigilaba el pueblo a través de su siervo para sembrar tentaciones homicidas y carnales en el corazón de quien fuera tan insensato como para cruzarse en su camino. Los niños por su parte, sabían que estaba prohibido hablar con pie de bruja y que, si este buscaba la forma de acercarse a ellos, debían lanzarle rocas.

Una tarde de primavera en que brick intentaba hechizar a los hijos del leñador con el fin de que se extraviaran y murieran de hambre, los muchachos se hicieron con una antorcha y lo persiguieron hasta las orillas del pueblo para retornarlo al infierno, envuelto en llamas.

Los viejos cuentan que, tras ahuyentar con un jarro lleno de orines a los niños que pretendían incinerar a su hijo, la bruja huyo de la aldea. Subió la cuesta de la colina con un fardo lleno de frascos y brick cojeando a sus espaldas. Según el hermano del posadero quien lo vio todo, el chico no bien había extinguido las llamas que trepaban por su pierna con una simple fórmula mágica cuando giro el rostro tiznado y bañado en lágrimas hacia el valle para maldecir el poblado. Todos comprobaron entonces que brick de sentir dolor físico y que en su corazón solo había reinado el más negro odio para con ellos desde el momento de su nacimiento. El muchacho había incluso mencionado a su padre demonio entre sus imprecaciones, desafiándolo ante los hombres y jurando vengarse de los habitantes del pueblo. Desde entonces, los aldeanos no han vuelto a ver a la bruja ni a su hijo, pero aguardan con terror el retorno del muchacho cuyo pie izquierdo es recuerdo permanente de su ofrecimiento al demonio.

Una mandrágora creció en el lugar donde las lágrimas de Pie de bruja cayeron hace ya varios años y nadie se atreve a cruzar el límite que marca el lugar de la maldición. A partir de la primavera siguiente, los aldeanos se negaron a talar el bosque de ese lado de la colina, la cual quedo oculta tras la inmensa cantidad de árboles. Sin embargo, en las noches de luna llena, las carcajadas de la bruja llegan hasta ellos envueltas en el murmullo del viento, y algunos afirman haber visto un par de ojos iguales a los de brick brillar entre el bosque"

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado el prólogo de este fic uwu y en cuanto a mi fic "lo que siento por ti es más de lo que crees" voy a hacerle un cambio al nombre y el siguiente cap lo estaré subiendo lo antes posible así como el de este fic**

 **Si te gusto déjame un reviews para saber que debo continuarla**

 **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


End file.
